Something in the Air
Something in the Air is the fifteenth episode of the fifth season It aired third the airing of Storytime with Thomas in the US. Plot Thomas is at the quayside and is about to take vans full of fish to Brendam Docks for Henry's train, "The Flying Kipper". The start of his trip to Brendam is delayed by a crate of fish falling onto him. As he travels along the Coastal Run, he is furthered delayed by a man who informs him and his crew about some tracks eroded from high tides. While the tracks were safe enough for Thomas, they couldn't bare the weight of a heavy engine like Henry. The guard places a red lamp pole by the damaged track as a warning spot, and once Thomas arrives at Brendam Docks, Henry does not listen to Thomas' warnings and leaves before the signalman can be warned. In a rush, Henry can't find where he is going due to the fog, and once he does, he puffs straight into the sea and has to stay there all night until he is rescued. When Henry is back on the rails, Thomas comes to take him away for a wash down and Henry apoligises for being rude to him. Thomas then jokes with Henry about the whole adventure. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * The Lighthouse Keeper (not named) * James (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Bulstrode (faceless; cameo) Locations * Brendam Docks * Fishing Village * The Sodor Inn * The Lighthouse * Tidmouth Beach Trivia * Some TUGS models can be seen in this episode. * A faceless repainted Bulstrode model can be seen when Henry reaches the Coastal Track. * This episode marks the last appearance of The Flying Kipper until the sixteenth season episode Whiff's Wish, excluding two stock footage appearances in the seventh season. * After Cranky teases Henry, the line "Pah!, hissed Henry" is omitted in the Alec Baldwin narration. Goofs * When Thomas says "I can't help it, it's the fish," the steam appears forward, then is played backwards, then played forwards again, meaning that the film was cut, but edited. * After Henry reaches the fog, he loses two vans. * Before Henry falls into the sea, his brakes are applied and his wheels stop moving, but when he runs into the sea, his wheels are moving again. * When Thomas puffs away with Henry at the end of the episode, the puffing noise starts long before Thomas moves. Merchandise * Magazine Stories - A Fishy Adventure In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:SomethingintheAirUKTitleCard.PNG|UK title card File:SomethingintheAirUStitlecard.png|US title card File:SomethingintheAirdigitaldownloadtitlecard.png|Digital Download title card File:SomethingintheAirSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish Title Card File:SomethingintheAirWelshTitleCard.png|Welsh Title Card File:SomethingintheAirGermantitlecard.png|German title card SomethingintheAirJapanesetitlecard.jpeg|Japanese title card File:SomethingInTheAir1.png|Thomas at the fishing village File:SomethingInTheAir2.png File:SomethingInTheAir3.png File:SomethingInTheAir4.png File:SomethingInTheAir5.png File:SomethingInTheAir6.png|Thomas File:SomethingInTheAir7.png File:SomethingintheAir2.jpg|Deleted scene File:SomethingInTheAir8.png File:SomethingInTheAir9.png File:SomethingInTheAir10.png File:SomethingInTheAir11.png File:SomethingInTheAir12.png File:SomethingInTheAir13.png File:SomethingInTheAir14.png File:SomethingInTheAir15.png File:SomethingInTheAir16.png File:SomethingInTheAir17.png File:SomethingInTheAir18.png File:SomethingInTheAir19.png File:SomethingInTheAir20.png File:SomethingInTheAir21.png File:SomethingInTheAir22.png File:SomethingInTheAir23.png File:SomethingInTheAir24.png File:SomethingInTheAir25.png File:SomethingInTheAir26.png File:SomethingInTheAir27.png File:SomethingInTheAir28.png File:SomethingInTheAir29.png File:SomethingInTheAir30.png File:SomethingInTheAir31.png File:SomethingInTheAir32.png File:SomethingInTheAir33.png File:SomethingInTheAir34.png File:SomethingInTheAir35.png File:SomethingInTheAir36.png File:SomethingInTheAir37.png File:SomethingInTheAir38.png File:SomethingInTheAir39.png File:SomethingInTheAir40.png File:SomethingInTheAir41.png File:SomethingInTheAir42.png File:SomethingInTheAir43.png File:SomethingInTheAir44.png File:SomethingInTheAir45.png File:SomethingInTheAir46.png File:SomethingInTheAir47.png File:SomethingInTheAir48.png File:SomethingInTheAir49.png File:SomethingInTheAir50.png File:SomethingInTheAir51.png File:SomethingInTheAir52.png|Henry at sea or Henry spitting File:SomethingInTheAir53.png File:SomethingInTheAir54.png File:SomethingInTheAir55.png|Henry and the Fat Controller File:SomethingInTheAir56.png File:SomethingInTheAir57.png File:SomethingInTheAir58.png File:SomethingInTheAir59.png|Cranky and Henry File:SomethingInTheAir60.png File:SomethingInTheAir61.png File:SomethingInTheAir63.png File:SomethingInTheAir64.png File:SomethingInTheAir65.png File:SomethingInTheAir66.png|Henry File:SomethingInTheAir67.png|Cranky, Henry, and Thomas File:SomethingInTheAir68.png File:SomethingInTheAir69.png File:SomethingInTheAir70.png File:SomethingInTheAir71.png File:SomethingInTheAir72.png File:SomethingInTheAir73.png File:SomethingInTheAir74.png File:SomethingInTheAir75.png File:SomethingInTheAir76.png|Thomas and Henry File:AFishyAdventure1.png File:AFishyAdventure2.png File:AFishyAdventure3.png File:AFishyAdventure4.png File:AFishyAdventure5.png File:AFishyAdventure6.png File:AFishyAdventure7.png File:AFishyAdventure8.png File:AFishyAdventure9.gif File:AFishyAdventure10.png File:AFishyAdventure11.png File:SomethingintheAir2.PNG File:SomethingintheAir28.jpg File:SomethingintheAir29.png File:SomethingintheAir79.png File:SomethingintheAir81.png|Deleted Scene File:ThomasLandJapanMazeSomethingInTheAir.jpg|Henry from the episode in the Thomas Land Maze Episode File:Something in the Air - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes